


Us

by SonGolifreya



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Drama, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Music, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24429349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonGolifreya/pseuds/SonGolifreya
Summary: Tell me how to be in this worldTell me how to breathe in and feel no hurtTell me how 'cause I believe in somethingI believe in us
Relationships: Eliott Demaury/Lucas Lallemant
Kudos: 5





	Us

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/TivhOz74-7I

Элиотт лежал в кровати. Опять голый. И это не потому что он занимался сексом с каким-нибудь горячим парнем. Они расстались с Лукой месяц назад, потому что парень был не в состоянии терпеть самого себя. Элиотт видел, как у Лалльмана разрывается сердце от разговоров с матерью, от отношения отца, и просто не выдержал. Парень заслуживал намного больше, чем еще один сумасшедший придурок в его жизни. Найти кого-то, кто его по-настоящему заслуживает. Того, кто не будет гулять ночью голым по Парижу. И пусть это случилось всего пару раз, но Элиотт знал, что все повторится снова. И если в момент обострения парню было все равно, ему было весело, ему было необходимо творить глупости, то после этого хотелось разбить лицо об стену. Лука никогда не осуждал его, а просто брал под руку и уводил из полицейского участка. Он всегда улыбался и старался тут же забыть о случившемся, не нагнетать. Но Демори знал: в первую очередь, ему было больно, и он не хотел показывать это. Вот ему точно было больно. 

Было больно не обнимать, целовать, смотреть в глаза, дышать одним воздухом, есть, спать, ходить в душ, учиться… жить с Лукой. Но Элиотт сломан. Сломан с рождения. Он, может, и не выбирал свою болезнь, но огородить от неё свою любовь вполне способен. Парень перевернулся с одного бока на другой. Он лежал в этой позе уже слишком долго. Может неделю. Элиотт не помнил. Но то, что он голый - явно не очень хороший признак. Летом в Париже нечем дышать, и его термометр уже разрывался от перегрева, но постель была подобна огромному куску льда. И теперь ему больше не к кому пригреться. Он тихо заскулил. Ему хотелось надеть маску и скрыть это невыносимое чувство в первую очередь от себя. Тысячи людей изо дня в день обманывают себя. Так почему же у Элиотта не получается? Парень зажмурил глаза и попытался заснуть, но перед глазами все так же появлялся Лалльман. 

Как же ему хотелось проснуться и быть здоровым. Проснуться в холодном поту от ужасного сна, которым является его жизнь. Лука бы тогда обнял его, поцеловал в плечо и принес воды, пытаясь успокоить. Элиотту было бы достаточно посмотреть на него и забыть об этих страшных минутах. Он смог бы рассмотреть их будущее в его глазах. Яркое, насыщенное, как картина в студии. Необычное. Элиотт бы стал учителем рисования, а Лука мог быть кем захочет, хоть динозавром в Диснейленде. Только где-нибудь поблизости. Они могли снять маленькую комнатку на окраине Парижа, Демори встречал бы его с работы, потому что лучше, чем на девятнадцатый округ, им бы денег не хватило. Он мог сам бояться этих темных переулков, но для своего мальчика стал бы щитом. Пока Лука смотрит на него, он ничего не боится и не трясется, как сейчас. И это могло значить лишь одно. 

В квартиру неожиданно позвонили. Элиотт раскрыл один глаз и посмотрел на стену впереди. Вроде он еще не спал. Звонок повторился. Парень удивился. Он успел отправить всем друзьям и родственникам сообщения недвусмысленного характера с просьбой оставить его в покое. Правда, кому-то особо наглому нужно было проорать это в лицо. У него не было для этого сил. Завернувшись в одеяло так, чтобы была видна лишь его макушка, парень поднялся с постели и мелкими шагами поплелся к двери. Голова нещадно болела, а перед глазами все расплывалось. Он попытался посмотреть в глазок, но увидел лишь темноту. Элиотт поморщился и начал открывать дверь. Если его решили обворовать, то он просто отойдет в сторону. Пусть забирают все. И мысли о Луке тоже пусть заберут. Пожалуйста. Стоило последнему замку открыться, как дверь распахнулась, и в неё влетело нечто, тут же вновь закрывая. Оно побежало в комнату. Элиотт успел лишь ойкнуть. 

\- Я не уйду отсюда. Пока мы не поговорим, – завалившись прямо с обувью на кровать Элиотта, лежал Лука и скучающе смотрел в окно. Демори вспомнил, что не предупреждал его о своем самопровозглашенном заключении. «Лука, не беспокой меня, пожалуйста. Я тут умираю от любви к тебе, и желания подарить лучшее будущее. Пошел к черту». Пока Элиотт фантазировал на эту тему Лалльман притих и присмотрелся. Он резко подскочил с кровати. – У тебя жар! Боже мой, Элиотт! Ты и против парацетамола открыл войну!? А ну садись. Сейчас будем вбивать в тебя рассудок и закидывать таблетками.

Элиотт не успел ничего сказать. Что бы он успел сказать парню, который буквально выбил из него весь воздух одним своим появлением. Эти голубые глаза, волосы, запах. Парень прилагал огромные усилия, чтобы не протянуть руки, не посмотреть Луке прямо в глаза и не утонуть. Лалльман удалился на кухню за аптечкой. Может, Демори и немного лентяй, но у него был необходимый минимум против простуды. Пока парень отсутствовал в комнате и не отравлял своей любовью воздух, Элиотт попытался взять себя в руки. Он хорошо знал Луку. Ему нужно всего лишь один раз хорошо оттолкнуть парня и тот отстранится. Элиотт начал подбирать нужные слова. Ему самому стало противно даже от мыслей о подобном. Но ради Луки он готов пойти на такую глупость. Он очнулся, когда ему в руки вручили стакан с водой и горсть таблеток. Не задумавшись он выпил их. 

\- Зачем ты пришел? – Элиотт бросил стакан на пол. Тот не разбился, уже хорошо. Он посмотрел своими красными глазами на Луку. Парень вложил все свои актерские способности, чтобы отстраниться. Показать наличие между ними стены. Но Лалльман смотрел на него упрямо и злобно. Обычно после подобного ничего хорошего не случается.

\- Ну вообще-то пришел поговорить. Тебя уже неделю не было в школе. Ты всех послал. И, неожиданность, это случается после того, как ты рвешь со мной. Возможно, я дурак в физике там, но не в твоей науке. Ты любишь меня, Элиотт. Я знаю, – Лалльман насупился, как ежик на охоте, и пошел в наступление. – Можешь не строить из себя никого. Я вижу тебя настоящего. Насквозь. И когда у тебя спадет температура, я задам тебе жару. Снова. 

\- Когда спадет температура, ты уйдешь, Лука. Я не хочу никого видеть, и тебя в особенности, – Элиотт не терял своей непроницаемой маски. Он держался изо всех сил. Просто Лалльман был прав. По всем фронтам. Куда не ткни. И сердце Элиотта разрывается. – Я не люблю тебя. Да, может любил, но сейчас мне все равно. Я просто заболел. Никого не хотел заразить.

\- А ну убери одеяло. 

\- Нет. 

\- Даже такая мелочь, как я, способна отобрать у тебя сейчас одеяло, – Лука улыбнулся немного кровожадно. Давно, он давно ждал возможности вернуть все шутки про его рост. Элиотт посильнее укутался в защитный кокон. – Я же знаю, что ты голый, Элиотт. Если у тебя снова обострение, не нужно закрываться от меня. Не нужно. 

\- Я не голый. Мне просто холодно, – Демори не останавливался. Он лгал без зазрения совести прямо в лицо любви всей его жизни. Для него уже наверняка приготовили отдельный котел в аду. Там Лука смотрит на него голого и совсем без вожделеющего взгляда. А вот так. Укоризненно. Осталась лишь вишенка на его торте лжи. Элиотт справится. – На мне лишь боксеры. Те, с енотом. Серые. Так что тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Лука. 

\- Вот эти? – Парень с каменным лицом поднимает указательным пальцем недавно упомянутые трусы.

Элиотт покраснел. Нагло спалили. Он очень надеялся, что в итоге они действительно окажутся на нем. Видимо, сама судьба заставляет его поговорить с Лалльманом. Резко где-то внутри Элиотта вспыхивает злость. Он уже не может сохранять такое же ледяное выражение лица. Не может смотреть на Луку и притворяться. Не. Может. Он вскочил с кровати и вырвал боксеры из руки Луки, быстро натягивая их на себя. Внутри горела злость, почти ярость от собственной беспомощности перед парнем, перед чувствами к нему. Его поставили на колени. У него была цель. У него есть цель. Если ему нужно сделать шаг против своей болезни, чтобы Лука был счастлив, он это сделает. Элиотт одет, Элиотт в порядке. 

\- Задом наперед.

\- Лука…

\- Еще и наизнанку. 

\- Лука, уйди, пожалуйста. 

Элиотт вновь сел на кровать и закрыл глаза руками. По его щекам потекли слезы. Его плечи задрожали. Все. Он отправил всю свою выдержку к черту. Лука видел его слезы, он видел слезы Луки. Нечего стесняться, но ради него он хотел быть сильным. Сделать его счастливым. А кем хотел быть сам, Элиотт пока не знал. Он не видел перед глазами своего будущего. Он вообще в последнее время ничего и никого не видел, кроме Луки. Он почувствовал, как рядом с ним проседает матрац, как теплая рука прижимает его к себе. Демори не понимает, как уже оказывается на коленях Лалльмана, а тот копается в его волосах, успокаивая. Элиотт не хочет этого понимать. В противном случае ему вновь станет больно. Даже в руках его Луки. Что в принципе невозможно. 

\- Элиотт. Ты как трусы, – Демори ждал от Луки прекрасных сравнений. Впервые за месяц он улыбнулся. – Ты хочешь спрятать что-то. Но ты наизнанку для меня. Я вижу тебя насквозь. Тебе не нужно казаться правильным для меня. Тебе вообще ничего не нужно делать. Просто любить и кормить. 

\- Мне легче завести кота, – Элиотт был прав. – Лука. Ты понимаешь, почему я сделал это. Так зачем ты пришел? 

\- Потому что кто-то должен быть умным и рассудительным, – Элиотт ухмыльнулся. За что Лука вырвал из его головы пару волосков. Нечего ехидничать. – Кто будет понимать, что мы предназначены друг для друга? Заботиться о тебе? Успокаивать мои истерики? Готовить? Следить, чтобы ты принимал таблетки? Надевать правильно трусы? 

\- Санитары, - Элиотт уткнулся носом в колени Луки. 

\- Не смешно, Элиотт. Совсем. Я вообще-то серьезно говорю. Я уже подписался на это. Ты понимаешь? – Лука развернул лицо парня на себя и серьезно посмотрел на него. – Ты осознаешь, что мне намного хуже без тебя? Даже если ты будешь сбегать каждый второй день? Ты понимаешь это? Если нет, то не смей хмыкать на мои слова. 

\- Это наш выпускной класс. Год и мы бы больше не увиделись. Нужно лишь потерпеть немного. Вот и все, – Демори плавился под руками Луки. Его движения успокаивали. Он чувствовал, как температура уходит. В груди горит теперь по другим причинам. – Протяни ты мне яд вместо таблеток, я бы съел его. 

\- Я знаю. 

\- Мне так хорошо.

\- Тебе стало лучше? – Элиотт почувствовал, как ему на лоб легла чужая рука, и услышал уверенное хмыканье. Прошла ровно секунда, как его вернули в сидячее положение. Его глаза вылупились от неожиданности. Перед ним стоял Лука. В боевой позе. – Ну, раз тебе полегчало. Сейчас время получить другого типа лекарства. 

\- Я болею… Мне нельзя нервничать. Я недавно пережил расставание с любовью всей моей жизни. Ты должен дать мне помилование.

\- Нет.

\- Пожалуйста. 

\- Как ты посмел, Демори? – Элиотт улыбнулся своей наивной, доброй улыбкой, когда услышал свою фамилию. Если это произошло, то Лука ушел в отрыв. Единственное, что может спасти Элиотта - это сердечный приступ. Без возможности на спасение. – Ты бросил меня, чтобы сделать мою жизнь лучше? Что в итоге? Моя подушка в слезах, половина экзаменов собираются к черту, сердце разбито. Это ты так называешь «сделать мою жизнь лучше»? Где, Элиотт, где она стала лучше? 

\- Ну сейчас ты не плачешь, – Элиотт всмотрелся в глаза Луки. Они тут же наполнились слезами. Зря он это. – В смысле тебе же становится легче, время лечит. Все дела. У тебя и так есть проблемы с душевнобольным человеком. Зачем тебе еще один? 

\- Но я хочу, чтобы все это время мы провели вместе. Я хочу наполнить твою жизнь собой и сам утонуть в тебе. Ты не понимаешь этого, Элиотт? Я люблю тебя. Вот так просто. Зачем усложнять? У нас у всех слишком много проблем. Давай просто вздохнем поглубже и пойдем вместе? – Демори не мог с ним спорить. Только в шутку. Он сдался. В этот раз чувствам Луки к себе. – Не будь эгоистом, позволь любить тебя в ответ. 

\- Я позволяю тебе делать все, что ты хочешь. Я больше не могу сопротивляться. 

\- Отлично. 

Лука подошел к Элиотту и взял его лицо в ладони. Он посмотрел на него с необъятной нежностью. Впрочем, как обычно. Демори так соскучился по этому взгляду. По секунде, за которой обязательно последует поцелуй. Она самая трепетная. Элиотт старался изо всех сил, чтобы эти секунды в сумме давали часы, сутки. Лука аккуратно опустился на его искусанные губы. Сначала Элиотт хотел отстраниться, в конце концов, он болеет. Но выслушивать еще упреки в свою сторону терпения не хватит. Да и не хотел он прерывать Лалльмана. Пускай делает все, что захочет. Их поцелуй был таким тягучим и сладким, что у Элиотта закружилась голова. Он и не понимал, как до этого продержался месяц. Когда Лука начал отстраняться, он чуть не захныкал как маленький ребенок. 

\- Не ной. Я пойду сделаю тебе чай. Ты укладывайся поудобнее. Тебе стало лучше? Никуда не хочется бежать? – Лука обеспокоенно осмотрел всего Элиотта. Демори вдохнул и кивнул. – Тогда давай, хочу, чтобы твоя голова оказалась на подушке. 

А потом он вновь вышел на кухню. Элиотт сделал все, как ему велели. Почти. Он подложил подушку себе под спину и теперь полулежал-полусидел. Ему надо было держать дверь сильнее или вообще не открывать. Спросить, кто за дверью? Все же воспользоваться глазком по назначению. Как вывод: теперь Лука не отцепиться. Да и сам он не сможет. Элиотту было плохо до этого, если парень уйдет сейчас, он не переживет. На кухне послышался свист чайника и громкий хлопок дверью. Лука никогда не запомнит, что там разболталось крепление. Рано или поздно он точно сорвет шкафчик со стены. Элиотт улыбнулся. У него все разболталось, не только кухонный шкафчик. Через пару минут появился Лука и посмотрел на него недовольным взглядом. Элиотт поправил голову. 

\- Моя голова на подушке, – Лалльман закатил глаза. 

\- Пей чай, – он поставил кружку на прикроватную тумбочку. Его щеки в мгновение вспыхнули. – Пока ты строил из себя супергероя, я кое-что слушал. В итоге выучил наизусть. Знаешь, так обычно бывает, когда твой парень козел. Почему-то именно она помогла мне встать и прийти сюда. Я не мог. Понимаешь? 

\- Понимаю. 

\- Я люблю тебя, Элиотт-тупица-Демори. 

\- Я тоже люблю тебя, – парень смотрел на Луку своим излюбленным взглядом полностью помешенного человека. Глубоко вздохнув, он отпустил страхи. Голоса в голове поутихли. Конечно, Лалльман додумался закинуть ему таблетки не только от простуды. – Ты можешь не уходить? Пожалуйста? Я так устал… 

\- И не думал об этом.

\- Спасибо, ежик, – Лука ничего не ответил. Он только улыбнулся. От этого простого действия в груди Элиотта в мгновение потеплело. Мелодия осторожно полилась потоком. Завлекая сознание Демори. Спустя несколько аккордов Лука запел. Он пел не так часто, как Элиотту хотелось. Но парень не врал. Песня, казалось, въелась ему под кожу. Мурашки побежали по коже, стоило ему уловить смысл слов. 

\- Лука.  
Sometimes I'm beaten  
Sometimes I'm broke  
'Cause sometimes this is nothing but smoke  
Is there a secret?  
Is there a code?  
Can we make it better?  
'Cause I'm losing hope

Элиотт никогда не слышал эту песню до этого. Будто Лука написал её именно для него. Для них. Ему было не больно, скорее грустно, что он заставил парня чувствовать подобное. Демори смотрел на идеальную осанку Лалльмана. Он всегда так выпрямлялся, когда играл. Сколько же сил прилагал Элиотт, чтобы упросить его сыграть. Упертость барана и вредность подростка в одном лице. Сейчас бы он с удовольствием раздел Луку. Голым ему было намного лучше, чем самому Элиотту. Как минимум, он снимал одежду не для прогулки по городу. Но эта песня… Элиотт не хотел слушать её в чьем-то другом исполнении. Лучше Луки её уже никто не споет. Вообще, вряд ли кто-то может посоревноваться с ним в идеальности. 

Tell me how to be in this world  
Tell me how to breathe in and feel no hurt  
Tell me how 'cause I believe in something  
I believe in us

Ему было стыдно, что он заставил Луку чувствовать подобное. Но последняя фраза, как назидание и безграничная надежда. Элиотт смотрел и улыбался, потягивая чай. Он где-то читал, что своего человека можно понять по чаю. Он знает сколько пакетик должен находиться в воде, оптимальную температуру воды, сахара, какой в принципе чай. За последние четыре недели Демори почувствовал себя живым. Не мертвой куклой, набитой соломой вместо внутренностей и дырой на месте сердца, а настоящим живым человеком. Сейчас он действительно понимал, что значит вторая половинка. Аморфные объяснения в интернете и в школе таяли как ведьма из «Истории изумрудного города». Перед ним. Перед Лукой. 

After the wreckage  
After the dust  
I still hear the highway, hear the rush  
Over the rise, above all the noise  
Through all the worry, I still hear your voice

Уже засыпая, Элиотт вспомнил, как парень в первый раз играл для него. Тогда он попытался пошутить про Звездные Войны, и Лука уделал его. Просто разорвал на кусочки. Те захлестнувшие его эмоции Демори не забудет никогда. Он влюбился в него с самого первого взгляда, но утонул в нем именно в тот вечер. Элиотт задумался, как много он мог пропустить таких вечеров в компании Луки. Дурак. Он по-настоящему дурак, если верил, что Лалльман не будет бороться. Он даже не заметил, как еще одна слеза скатилась по щеке. А потом он вырубился. Для него месяц растянулся в один большой день мучений. Но теперь он славу богу подошел к концу. Демори неуклюже опрокинул чашку. Но это ему не помешало размеренно засопеть. Лука повернулся на него, прервавшись. 

\- Вот и хорошо. Не надо было тебе слушать мой фальцет в конце песни. 

Лука поднялся со своего места и посмотрел на Элиотта. Такой ранимый, беззащитный. Лалльман не мог на него наглядеться. В этот момент все было идеально. Они были идеальны, идеальны в своих недостатках. Идеальны друг для друга. Лука смотрел и не понимал, как весь мир может замкнуться на одном человеке. Он и сам болен. Не меньше Элиотта. Одержимость. Одержимость другим человеком. В свое время они еще посоревнуются, кто из них на самом деле чокнутый, а пока они лягут поспать. Лука взглянул на боксеры Элиотта, они так и не переодели его. Это и к лучшему, просто переодеванием это бы не закончилось… 

\- Значит будешь вечно ходить наизнанку, но только для меня.

Парень подошел к Демори и потрогал лоб. Абсолютно холодный. Он лишь надеялся, что не переборщил с жаропонижающими. Это тогда будет смертельная любовь или любовь до гроба. Не так себе Лука все представлял. Он вздохнул и снял с себя футболку, затем шорты. Он аккуратно, чтобы не разбудить Элиотта, залез к нему под одеяло. Лука хотел казаться перед парнем крутым, напористым, но на самом деле до ужаса боялся быть отвергнутым по-настоящему. Элиотт сдался быстро. Лука сразу разглядел в нем нечто странное. Лалльман в этот раз решил быть большой ложечкой и обнял парня со спины. Он уткнулся в волосы Элиотта и постарался успокоиться. Намочить еще одну подушку не хотелось. Но он был так счастлив. Лука вздохнул запах волос Демори.

\- Минута за минутой.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/TivhOz74-7I


End file.
